


Cuddle Buddies

by Sassywrites77



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Mention of male anatomy, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Bucky and the reader accidentally become cuddle buddies when they both have trouble sleeping.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598275
Kudos: 81





	Cuddle Buddies

It had started innocently. Neither you nor Bucky could sleep through the night. For him, it was the obvious reasons of nightmares, but you had just never been able to sleep through the night. You had taken to leaving your bedroom and going into the living room to watch Netflix, dragging with you your favorite soft blanket that happened to have a unicorn on it. 

You knew that Bucky went to the gym when he woke up in the night, but the last thing you wanted was to exercise at one or two in the morning. You preferred to snuggle under your blanket on the sofa. If Bucky had seen you before he had never said anything. He didn't have to go by the living room area to get to the gym from his room.

That is until the first night, the night that started it all. He found you cuddled on the sofa rewatching Parks and Rec for the umpteenth time. He settled next you to wordlessly, and you shared your blanket with him. He looked at the unicorn on it and chuckled but pulled it over his lap. Without really thinking about it you leaned your head on his shoulder.

The next thing you knew you were waking up with what felt like a heating pad pressed to your back. Apparently, you had dozed off and at some point during the night cuddled together on the sofa. His metal arm wrapped around your waist and his naked chest pressed to your back. 

When you moved to get your phone off the coffee table, he tightened his grip but quickly let go as he woke up. You both sat up as you reached for your phone. It showed the time as 6:30 am. Thankfully you woke up when you did. Most everyone didn't head into the living room or kitchen which was next door until around 7. You both stood up awkwardly and grabbing your blanket you left the room without speaking. 

You hoped Bucky wouldn't think you were being rude; you just really didn't want to have to do any explaining to the others. They were so damn nosey about everything. You were sure they would tease if you told them you had cuddled while also teasing that it was probably more than cuddling. You loved your teammates and friends but sometimes they could be real assholes. You meant that in the kindest of ways.

The next morning found you and Bucky once again cuddled together on the couch. By the end of the week, you were just sneaking to Bucky’s room at bedtime. You had chosen his room because it was the farthest from everyone else. Why sleep a few hours and wake up when you knew that your cuddling was helping you sleep through the night? And that was truly all it was, cuddling. You would lay on your side, Bucky snuggled in close with his metal arm wrapped around you.

That first night that you had chosen to sleep in the bed together, you slept all night long, neither of you ever once waking up. You still quickly left the room as soon as you woke up still not wanting to deal with the others. You and Bucky never really talked about it. You acted the same as you always did in front of the others. Everything was the same as before, you just spent the night together as cuddle buddies.

You giggled at thought of the muscular, bearded, metal-armed man as a cuddle buddy. Everything about him on the outside screamed hardness, but inside you knew he was a marshmallow. The nightly cuddles weren’t the first time he had watched Netflix with you. You knew how kind-hearted he was just by his reactions to certain shows and movies you watched. Frozen had really seemed to get to him. When Elsa ran away when her powers went out of control, you had snuck a glance in his direction. His eyes were glued to the screen, worry furrowing his brow. And when she hit Anna in the heart with her eyes powers, he had physically jumped. You'd reached over holding his metal hand. He had glanced down in shock at you touching something he considered such a danger to others. But when you went to pull away thinking it had upset him, he gripped your hand a moment longer before letting go. Thankfully Disney movies go from sad to happy fairly quickly and the moment passed, Bucky smiling once again at Olaf’s antics.

So yeah, you were good friends but never thought about being more. Pulling yourself from your thoughts as you finished getting ready for the day, you headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone else including Bucky was already there. Once you arrived Tony informed you that all of you would be going on a mission for a few days. After having breakfast, everyone headed off to their rooms to pack. 

A week and a half later, you all finally arrived back at the tower. The mission had taken longer than Tony expected, but at least everything had ended fairly smoothly. It was late evening, and you were all exhausted so Tony told everyone to take the next day off. You couldn't wait to take a shower and wash the grimey feeling off your skin. As you were searching for something to wear to bed, you realized you needed to do some laundry. You usually wore your sweatpants and tee-shirt but everything appeared to be dirty. You still planned to sneak to Bucky's room after showering. You weren't sure why you were so concerned about it suddenly. All of you had seen each other in varying states of undress. Shrugging, you headed to the bathroom to shower.

An hour later you were out of your room dressed in boyshorts, a tank top, wrapped in your unicorn blanket and headed to Bucky’s room. You knocked and he opened the door in a pair of boxer briefs and nothing else. You guessed he needed to do laundry too. He usually wore his gym shorts, but you were used to seeing him shirtless. You couldn't help but ogle his thighs though. They gave you naughty thoughts you'd never had about Bucky before. You slipped into his room and opened your blanket showing him your attire. “Laundry day tomorrow?” you asked with a giggle. 

Bucky chuckled and nodded his head. “Yeah, a week and a half away and not having done laundry before we left, I don't have much left to wear especially to bed.” You noticed his eyes traveling up and down your body. He must have realized what he was doing because he cleared his throat and looked away as he said, “Um.. do you want to watch a movie or something? I was so tired earlier, but after my shower, I don't feel as tired anymore.”

You nodded, both of you climbing into bed, pulling the covers up. He pulled his rarely used laptop from the nightstand and settled it in his lap. He surprised you by already having Netflix pulled up. He usually had you help him with any technology-related stuff. You were still slowly making your way through Parks and Rec since you kept falling asleep. The episode was about Tom and Donna’s Treat Yo Self day. You settled into bed, leaning into Bucky your head rested on his chest to better see the screen. His arm wrapped around your shoulders, and you cuddled closer to him enjoyed the warmth that radiated off of him. 

The next morning you woke once again in the same position as always, on your right side his metal arm across your waist holding you against him. Closing your eyes again, you hummed happily at the heat against your back. Not thinking about your actions you wiggled your body pressing your back and butt against his front. You heard a grunt from your bedmate as he somehow wrapped his arm tighter and pressed closer. So close, in fact, you felt something poke your derriere.

Your eyes sprang open as you held your breath and your body stiffened trying not to move as you waited to see if Bucky was aware or still asleep. You realized he was no longer breathing deeply and was holding his breath like you. Yep, definitely aware. He released you, both of you pulling apart and sitting up in the bed not looking at each other.

You weren't naive, you knew guys woke up with morning wood, but this was the first time you'd noticed it. You recalled wiggling against him in your semi-woken state and felt your face heat up. 

“I'm sorry,” you both said at the same time, breaking the silence and the awkwardness. You both laughed, shaking your heads at the other. Of course, this was bound to happen eventually. 

“Um...I guess I should go before…” you trailed off realizing you didn't really want to go. 

Bucky cleared his throat. “Yeah I guess so.,” he replied sounding the same way you felt.

You both just stood there, not really sure what to say or do next. “I think I'll just go. I need to start some laundry anyway.”

“Yeah, okay,” Bucky replied running the back of his neck. 

You started toward the door stopping when he added, “Maybe I'll see you later. I do have laundry to do too.”

You smiled. “Sure. Maybe we can watch a movie or something while we wait.”

He nodded and you left his room, hoping you didn't run into anyone on the way to yours.

When you reached your floor, you were thankful to see no one around. You moved quickly, slipping inside your room and softly closing the door.

You quickly dressed in a pair of jean shorts and picked up your laundry basket full of clothes. You would throw a load in the wash after eating breakfast.

You entered the kitchen finding Nat, Steve, Clint, and Sam. “Good morning, Y/N,” Natasha greeted you. The tone of her voice made you look up as you set your basket down just inside the doorway. She was giving you a suspicious look. Had she heard you sneaking around last night or this morning? The woman might as well be a super-soldier with her hearing. You knew it could make sneaking around tricky having your room so close to hers.

You decided to ignore her and went about getting yourself coffee and making your breakfast. You sat down next to Sam and started eating not bothering to join in with the conversation. You kind of zoned them out, deep in your thoughts about what this morning meant for your and Bucky’s cuddle times. You jerked to the present when you heard Nat saying your name.

“What did you say, Nat?”

“I was asking Buck if you and he had a laundry date. He brought a basket in too.” She said with a smirk.

“Do none of you have to do laundry? Why are you being so weird, Nat?” You jumped up, quickly rinsing your dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. You quickly left the room, looking down at the floor the whole time, not wanting to make eye contact. You knew you had overreacted to her joke, but you felt like your nerves were on edge.

You threw a load of clothes in the washer and headed to the gym. You weren't really dressed to workout, but you felt like you needed to burn off your nervous energy.

You decided to start with the treadmill. You praised yourself for thinking to bring your earbuds and phone with you. You pulled up your Spotify list and put the buds in your ears. You started the treadmill at a walk and worked your way up to a run. After about thirty minutes, you decided to go swap your clothes to the dryer before doing some arm presses. As you got off the treadmill, you noticed you weren't alone. Bucky had joined you at some point and was at the leg press machine.

He had earbuds in his ears too, so you decided to not speak and went on to the laundry room. You transferred your clothes from the washer to the dryer, then put the rest of your clothes in the washer.

Once that was done, you went back into the gym. You bit your lip trying to decide if you should speak to Bucky. You had probably embarrassed him with the way you acted earlier. Making up your mind, you walked up next to the machine he was working on.

Bucky glanced up in surprise as you came to stand beside him. “I'm sorry about while ago in the kitchen. I'm sure I made it worse acting like that. I should have just joked back with her.’” You said, sighing and throwing your hands up.

“Hey,” Bucky said taking on of your hands in his flesh hand. You could feel the warmth radiating from your hand up your arm giving you a little shiver down your spine. “It's fine. I told her you were just tired. She seemed to believe it.”

You shrugged. “She knows I have a difficult time sleeping through the night. I'm still sorry.”

He smiled and pulled you down on his lap, causing you to squeal. “Bucky!”

“I've been thinking, doll. This can only be as awkward as we make it. I don't know if this will turn into anything more than friendship, but I'm willing to take a chance if you are,” he said running his right hand up and down your thigh, his left arm wrapped around your waist.

You shivered at his touch and leaned into him so your head rested on his shoulder. “You just don't want to lose your cuddle sessions,” you teased.

“You're right,” he said with a laugh warning him a slap to his right arm.”How about we go check on our clothes and then find a movie to watch?” You nodded in agreement as you climbed off his lap. 

Once you’d checked on your clothes, Bucky transferring his clothes over, you said, “I think I’m going to take a shower first, then I’ll meet up with you, okay?”

“Sure. See you in a bit.”

Feeling much better after your talk with Bucky and your shower, you found another pair of shorts and a tank top. You went in the laundry room first, transferring clothes for you and Bucky then heading toward the living room. As you walked by the kitchen you saw Bucky, his back was to the doorway.

“Whatcha cooking, hot stuff?” you asked. Where the hell had that come from? Well, you’d both said you wanted to see where this thing would go, you thought, rolling your eyes at yourself. Bucky actually jumped which made you giggle and forget what an idiot you were.

He glared at you before answering, waiting until your giggles at his expense had subsided. “Just a turkey club with lettuce, tomato, and bacon. You want one?”

Your stomach growled in answer for you, and you both laughed. “I'll take that as a yes,” he said pulling two more pieces of bread from the bag and beginning the makings of your sandwich. 

You went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of drinks, setting them on the counter. Then you placed napkins at each place. Bucky finished your sandwich and put both plates on the island counter with the drinks. You helped him put all the ingredients back in the fridge then sat next to each other.

You took a bite of the sandwich and almost choked when he asked, “Did you call me hot stuff when you walked in?”

Taking a swig of your drink, you stopped coughing and answered, “I was hoping that happened in my mind and not out loud.”

“You think of me as hot stuff in your mind?” You jerked your head to look at him, and he was grinning like a mad man.

“Well, I didn’t use to. I mean… Ugh! My stupid mouth.” You groaned putting your head in your hands.

“Doll, I wasn’t complaining. I kinda liked it. What else do you call me in your head?”

You jerked your head from your hands and smacked his arm. “You keep teasing me; you’ll never find out.” You said with a grin.

When you finished your sandwiches, you headed toward the living room, plopping down on the sofa and turning on the TV. You searched Netflix and found a movie you both agreed on. “Oh, I don’t have my blanket.” You started to get up, but Bucky pulled you back down. 

“You don’t need the blanket, sweetheart. Come ‘ere.” He lay down with his back pressed against the back of the sofa. You lay down in front of him and he wrapped his arm around you. You sighed contentedly as the movie finally started, enveloped in the warmth he always seemed to radiate.

The next thing you knew you thought you heard voices talking above you. It sounded like Clint and Natasha. “Well, Nattie, will you look at these two?” then “Ow! Nat that hurt.”

“Would you hush? You’re gonna wake them up.” This from Nat.

“I never thought he could look so peaceful.” That was Sam.

Shit, looks like the two of you had been caught.


End file.
